Me, Our Vacation, and Unexpected Events
by Aniwatcher154
Summary: Akihisa and Minami decides to go on a vacation during their break. However, unexpected events occur as they carry out their weekend plans. Will our class F heroes overcome the difficulties that await them? How will they change from their experences? The sequel is finally out. Please look for Me, Summoners, and Wars. The author's note is also up! It is not an actual chapter.
1. Me, Minami, and the Start

Akihisa Yoshii. Age 17, year two class F. He is known as the 'ultimate baka,' and is now being forced to go on a vacation with...

"I do not look like a boy! Take it back!"

"AW! MY SPINE!"

... Minami Shimada. The two of them go back since last year...

"MINAMI, I'M SORR-MY SPINE! IT FEELS LIKE IT'S BREAKING!"

... Minami asked Akihisa to go on a vacation with her, but a slip of the tongue on the school's rooftop is costing him his life.

**AKIHISA'S PROSPECTIVE**

"Akihisa, you're such an idiot."

"Yuuji, don't just stand there! Help me!"

"Aki, just take it back!" Minami exclaimed with a devilish look.

"Sorry Mina- MY SPINE IS CRACKING!"

Minami finally released that hold she had me in. My back is killing me. I wonder what Yuuji's doing up here.

"Yuuji, what are you doing here anyways?"

Akihisa, I need to talk to you about something. Shimada, it's kind of a private matter, so please leave. I'll call you back to torture him once I'm done talking to him."

"Okay Yuuji." Minami said in a cheerful way.

"What's up Yuuji?"

"Akihisa, don't forget that we're challenging class D to a Summoner Test War. I need you to study before you get back on Monday."

I completely forgot about us challenging class D once we get back from the weekend.

"Oh right Yuuji. Sorry, I almost forgot."

That was kind of a lie.

"Alright, that's all I wanted to talk about. I'm going to get Shimada."

Wait, he isn't seriously going to get her. She's going to start breaking my back again.

"Uh, Yuuji."

Darn it, he's gone. But who's... Oh crap!

**NARRATOR'S PROSPECTIVE**

And just like that, Yuuji got Minami back on the roof. But instead of hitting him...

"Hey Aki, we should probable get back to class. Lunch break's about to end."

"Oh, um, okay Minami."

They walked back to their class. After school, Minami caught up with Akihisa to tell him about one important detail that she forgot to tell him.

"Hey Aki, I forgot to tell you something." Minami said.

"What is it, Minami?" Said Akihisa.

"I forgot to tell you that the trip is in Tokyo."

Akihisa's jaw dropped.

AKIHISA'S PROSPECTIVE

Tokyo city?! Did she really say that? Oh man, oh man, that's going to be expensive. It's too late to say no, that'll make her sad.

"Um, Minami, did you say Tokyo?"

"Yeah. Sorry I forgot to tell you."

**NARRATOR'S PROSPECTIVE**

Akihisa is extremely poor. His sister, Akira, had him sell all his video games and manga for money, which didn't last long. He spent his money on several unnecessary things, and kept them hidden from his sister.

"Don't worry Aki. I already bought the tickets, so you don't need to worry."

His enjoyment was multiplied.

"But, I should mention something." Minami continued. "I felt bad, so Hazuki's coming along too. I didn't want her to feel lonely, so I told her that she could come too. I hope that it's alright."

"It's okay Minami, I don't mind if she comes." Akihisa explained.

"Oh, we also need to leave at around 9:00 AM, so be ready before then."

"Okay Minami."

Just before Akihisa could leave...

"Akihisa-kun! Hi." A familiar voice called out to him.

"Oh, hey Himeji. What's up."

Mizuki Himeji is another classmate of Akihisa. She is extremely smart, but got a score of zero on her placement exams, so she was placed in class F.

"I wanted to bake you something, so-"

"Kill the heretic!" The FFF Inquisition was hot on Akihisa's tail.

A dashing sound was heard, followed up by some dust. Before she knew it, Akihisa was long gone from Himeji.

**AKIHISA'S PROSPECTIVE**

Why are they chasing me? I didn't even ask her to make me something. I really don't know what's worse; being tortured by these guys or Himeji's cooking.

"Kill the heretic! Kill, kill..." The FFF Inquisition repeated themselves

"It's not what you guys think!"

"Then why is the heretic running? Kill, kill..." The leader asked, while the other members kept repeating themselves.

I have to lose these guys.

**NARRATOR'S PROSPECTIVE**

Akihisa noticed an alley which he could cut through. He ended up cutting through it and lost the FFF Inquisition.

"Finally, I lost them. I should probably get home." Akihisa thought out loud to himself.

Akihisa forgot one important detail when he accepted Minami's offer. One which would cost him the rest of his life.

**AKIHISA'S PROSPECTIVE**

Man, I thought I would never lose those guys. I feel like I'm forgetting about something though. Something hit me when Minami asked me to go with her. Wait-oh crap! I forgot about Akira! This is bad, so bad. When she finds out I'm leaving to Tokyo with two girls, she is going to take off more points!

**NARRATOR'S PROSPECTIVE**

Akihisa got home worried on what is going to happen. However, little did he know...

"Akira, I'm home." Akihisa yelled out to his sister.

"Aki-kun, I have something to tell you. I am having to go back to America for awhile. Something urgent came up."

His enjoyment was multiplied even more.

"Oh, okay Nee-chan. Bye."

"Before I leave, Aki-kun, could I have a goodbye kiss?" Akira teased Akihisa.

"We have a pervert here."

"Aki-kun, why are you so cruel to your sister." Akira got down on the ground and started to fake cry."

Akira quickly realized the time and left for the airport.

"Aki-kun, I have to go, so bye!"

"Bye Nee-chan."

"Nee-chan is gone now, so I guess it's alright if I call Minami to come and stay over for the night. It would be better than walking out in the coldness to get her, and then going to the train station." Akihisa thought to himself.

Akihisa flipped out his cell phone and quickly called Minami.

"Hello?" Minami finally answered after three rings.

"Hey Minami."

"Oh, Aki, hi. What's up."

"I was just wondering if you wanted to stay the night over here since it would be easier than trying to walk to your house, and then to the train. Plus, we could study together."

"Oh, um," Minami started to blush, "okay Aki. I'll just get some stuff together, and then Hazuki and I will meet you at your place." Minami hung up.

**AKIHISA'S PROSPECTIVE (just before the call)**

It wouldn't be bad for her to come over here, right? She could help me study, which would help improve my grades. Yuuji said that he wanted me to study, so this'll be good. Okay, I'll give Minami a call.

**MINAMI'S PROSPECTIVE (just before the call)**

"Hazuki, Aki said he'll come."

"Yeah! Baka-onii chan is coming too! I can't wait!"

"Yea Hazuki. He's coming."

*ring ring*

Who's calling me?

*ring ring*

Oh, it's Aki.

*ring ring*

"Hello?"


	2. Me, Studying, and Unexpected Visits

"Before I start this chapter, I would like to thank Takagi Akito for his review. He helped me a lot already, so thanks Takagi Akito. I would also like to introduce our narrator, Mr. Fukuhara. In case you guys don't know who he is, he was the homeroom teacher for year two class F students. His role was switched to the narrator in the third episode." Aniwatcher154 said. "So, Mr. Fukuhara. It's great that you could narrate the story for us. I know that you've narrated the anime, and I'm glad you could narrate the story too. Could you explained what has happened so far?"

"Minami asked Akihisa if he wanted to go on a trip with her. Akihisa, without even putting a second thought into it, agreed with Minami. Minami also forgot to tell Akihisa that the trip is in Tokyo, and they're bringing Hazuki along. Thankfully, Minami had bought the tickets, so Akihisa didn't have to worry, but he forgot to take into account of his sister, Akira. Akira left to America, so Akihisa called Minami to come over, along with Hazuki, so he wouldn't have to walk to her house, and then to the station. The other reason for calling her over is to study." Mr. Fukuhara replied back.

"What will happen next guys?"

This is in the narrator's prospective.

Chapter II

"I should probably get ready for tomorrow. Minami and Hazuki are probably ready. I'm kind of excited about tomorrow. Yuuji also told me that I need to study so we could take down class D, so I need Minami to help me out." Akihisa thought to himself.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

Akihisa was busy eating a cup of ramen when he heard his doorbell.

*ding dong*

"Oh, are they here already?"

Akihisa swung open the front door to find Minami and Hazuki standing out front, along with Yuuji and Shouko. Minami was wearing a blue shirt with shorts, and Hazuki was wearing what she normally wears.

"Hey Minami. Hi Hazuki."

Akihisa just noticed Yuuji and Shouko standing behind Minami and Hazuki. Yuuji and Shouko both were still in their school uniforms.

"Yuuji, what are you doing here?"

"Minami asked if we wanted to go, and Shouko said yes."

"Oh, hey guys, you could make yourself at home."

As the visitors walked into the living room, Akihisa stopped Yuuji.

"Yuuji, what really happened?"

Yuuji puts his left hand on Akihisa's right shoulder.

"Akihisa, whenever I'm with Shouko, I could feel an electric shock again. She also wanted to sleep over at my place. I still need to get rid of that marriage contract, and if she finds it, my life is over. Do you really want your friend to go down like that?"

"... I'm sorry."

The two of them headed into the living room, where they met Minami, Hazuki, and Shouko. They were watching TV.

"Hey Aki," Minami finally said, "where's your sister?"

"Oh, um, Nee-chan said that she had to go back to America."

"Oh. Hey Sakamoto, do you have your tickets?" Minami asked Yuuji.

Shouko flashed the tickets to respond to Minami's question.

"Hey Yuuji, what should we watch?" Akihisa asked Yuuji, while searching though some movies.

"I could pick the movie? You have some good movies, so it's kind of hard to pick." Yuuji replied back.

"The Shining, excellent choice." Shouko said.

"Hell no. That movie is way too long!"

"If you want, you could take a nap..." Shouko pulled out a taser with a deadly look.

"Shouko, please don- AGGGGGGGG" Yuuji cried out as he was fried.

"Rest in peace, Yuuji." Akihisa finally said. "I feel like we're back at the movie theatre, except Himeji isn't here, and Hazuki is."

After they finished watching the movie, Yuuji woke up, and the three class F students, along with Shouko and Hazuki, started studying.

"No Aki, you need to do this first, and then that." Minami scowled Akihisa.

"Come on Akihisa, I would have thought by now that you could do these problems." Yuuji said, backing Minami up.

"Sorry guys, this is just too hard."

"You should still be able to do these. These are simple problems. Akihisa, Don't tell me that you're that pathetic to where you can't even do them."

"Yuuji, why don't you help me then!" Akihisa yelled at Yuuji.

"No man. Be thankful you got Shimada helping you."

Akihisa quickly grapped Yuuji, pulled him up, and dragged him into the hallway.

"Yuuji, what's the truth?"

"Shouko thinks I am having an affair with you. If I help you out, that'll only make things worst. Do you really want your friend to die like that?"

"... Yuuji... I'm sorry."

They returned to the study group.

"Yuuji, what did he ask you." Shouko suddenly said when she saw Yuuji entering the room.

"Oh, it was nothing Shouko." Yuuji nervously said.

"Kirishima, it was nothing. There's nothing to worry about." Akhisa added his comment to the conversation.

After awhile, Akihisa started getting frustrated again, but the sound of his doorbell made him snap out of his frustration.

*ding dong*

"I'll get it."

Akihisa got up to answer the door. The person standing on the other side surprised him.

"Hi Akihisa-kun." Himeji was the surprise.

"Himeji? What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'll stop by. I was walking past here. I also still have those cookies."

"Well, Akihisa," Yuuji said, scaring Akihisa, "you should eat up. You'll need the energy to finish the study session."

"Oh, are you guys studying? Would you mind if I help?"

"Oh, um, you could Himeji. Come on in."

The three of them got to the group.

"Akihisa-kun, aren't you going to eat up?"

"H-Himeji, um, um, um, I-I'm... no-t-t... h-hun-g-gry." Akihisa nervously said. "Yeah, that's it. I'm not hungry. I'll take them and put them in my fridge so I could have them later."

"Oh, okay Akihisa-kun."

After studying a bit more.

"Why is this so hard? Why do we have to do all of these problems?"

"Baka onii-chan... I believe in you! If you do them all, I'll give you a big grown up kiss." Hazuki said.

"Hazuki, you just sealed my fate." Akihisa thought to himself.

"Aki!" Minami yelled at Akihisa as she put him in an arm lock.

"Minami, wait! AWWW! MY ARM!" Akihisa cried out.

After awhile, Minami finally let go of her grip on Akihisa.

"Aki, what did you do to my sister?"

"Minami, I can't control what she says. Besides, I didn't do anything!"

A LITTLE WHILE LATER

"It looks like we finished. Akihisa-kun, I'm going to go back home. Bye" Himeji said.

"Okay Himeji. Bye" Akihisa said back to Himeji and waved just before she left.  
"Phew, we finally finished. We should probably go to sleep now." Akihisa added on.

"Um, Akihisa, there's one problem. We don't have anywhere to sleep." Yuuji stated.

Yuuji was only half right about this. There were enough rooms, but they just didn't planned on who sleeps where.

"What about Akira's room. She's not living here anymore. Yuuji, you could sleep in there with Shouko." Akihisa teased Yuuji.

"Akihisa, don't talk like that! Shouko will take it-"

"Yuuji. To bed." Shouko cut Yuuji off, and, with a devilish look, she pulled out a taser. "Now."

"Wait, Shouko. AGGGGGGGG!" Yuuji was once again put to sleep by the might of Shouko's taser. Shouko dragged Yuuji's body to the bedroom.

"Minami, you and Hazuki could sleep in my bedroom. I don't mind sleeping out here." Akihisa said.

Minami started blushing.

"Aki, where will you sleep then?" Minami started asking Akihisa while looking down.

"I have the couch, so I'll be fine."

"No Aki, that won't do. You should sleep in a bed. I don't mind." Minami started blushing even more after saying that.

Akihisa started blushing afterwards.

"You sure Minami?"

"Yeah. Hazuki, what do you think?"

"Yea! Baka onii-chan gets to sleep with us." Hazuki started yelling out loud.

With that said, the three if them went to bed, and slept for the rest of the night.

7:30 AM

"I don't wanna get up. It's so comfy and warm here." Akihisa thought to himself, until he saw Minami's face, which forced him to jump out of bed (somehow not waking Minami or Hazuki up).

"I should probably wake them up." Akihisa continued thinking to himself.

He looked down to wake Minami up, but stopped himself. Something made him stop moving. Something about her.

"She looks kind of cute." Akihisa started thinking to himself. "It's like staring at a whole new Minami. No, I have to wake her up."  
"Minami, wake up." Akihisa finally said to Minami, and a few moments later, she opened her emerald eyes and met his brown eyes, but her reaction was quite different than what Akihisa's thoughts were.

"Aki! You pervert!" Minami yelled at him while breaking his back once again.

"Minami, I was just waking you- AGGGGG! MY BACK!" Akihisa cried out.

Minami quickly stopped though. She remember that she was sleeping in Akihisa's room, and all he was trying to do was wake her up, which made her cheeks go red.

"Aki. I'm sorry." Minami finally stated. "I forgot that I let you sleep in here."

"You mean you forgot I let you sleep in here."  
"Minami, wait. AGGGGGG!"

That is the sound of his back being crushed. And that final scream from Akihisa woke Hazuki up. A few moments later, another scream was heard, but the scream wasn't from Akihisa's room.

At the same time Minami was punishing Akihisa...

"Yuuji, wake up." Shouko said, while laying on top of Yuuji.

"Shouko? Oh crap! Shouko! What are you doing here!" Yuuji was shocked, but not by a taser this time.  
"That's right, Akihisa said that we could sleep in here, and even so I resisted, I'm still in here." Yuuji thought to himself.  
"Shouko, what happened last night."

"We watched a movie, but you fell asleep. We studied after you woke up, and then went to bed."

The words 'went to bed' echoed in Yuuji's mind. Yuuji gotten a scared look on his face.

"It was too bad you fell asleep before you made into the bed. I'm too embarrassed to say what else happened." Shouko added in.

"You're a freaking pervert!" Yuuji yelled out. "Shouko, what the hell did you do to me!"

"It was only on the cheek."

"Then why am I tied up?"

"I couldn't risk it Yuuji."

"Shouko, please untie me." Yuuji finally said, so he could be free

After Shouko untied Yuuji, they suddenly heard a scream from Akihisa's room.

"Akihisa and Shimada are finally awake." Yuuji started laughing. "We should probable ch-" Yuuji stopped himself before finishing his sentence.

"That's a good idea Yuuji."

Another scream filled the house.

A few minutes later, everyone took showers and changed out of the clothes they had on yesterday into their street clothes. They ate breakfast and quickly headed out towards the train station. Akihisa is wearing a short sleeve shirt and jeans. Minami is wearing a sweater, a gray short sleeve, along with shorts. Hazuki is wearing a sweater, a long sleeve red shirt, and pants with legs that are a bit too long. Yuuji is wearing a short sleeve with red short sleeves, a white long sleeve undershirt, and jeans. Shouko is wearing a black, small jacket, a black long sleeve, a skirt, and some black leggings.

"Man, it's kinda chilly. I wished I brought a sweater." Akihisa started complaining.

"Well, it's your fault for not thinking about the weather until now, Aki." Minami exclaimed.

"Yuuji, aren't you cold?" Shouko started getting closer to Yuuji.

"I'm alright Shouko." Yuuji casually said.

"We should walk together; arm and arm,"

"The last time we did that, it was more like arm and pain." Yuuji side stepped away from Shouko.

"I know you're cold. Give me your arm." Shouko forced Yuuji to give her his arm.

"Aren't they just cute together?" Minami stated.

"Maybe we should hurry up to the station. It's already around 8:15." Akihisa said.

They arrived at the station at around 8:30 AM. They ended up boarding the train at 8:50 since they wanted to get something to eat. The food on the train is expensive.

"Akihisa. Minami. Shouko and I are getting on another car." Yuuji said.

"Okay Yuuji. Minami, could you find us a seat? I need to ask Yuuji something." Akihisa added on.

Minami said yes, and she boarded the train.

"Yuuji, what is it for real?"

"Shouko is forcing me to sit with her, alone. Akihisa, if I had a say in the matter, I would quickly turn down her offer, but she kinda scares me."

"Yuuji... I wish you the best of luck." Akihisa said to Yuuji as he boarded the train.

"Akihisa! Get back here!" Yuuji yelled at Akihisa, but before he knew it...

"Yuuji. We should board the train now." Shouko appeared behind Yuuji with a taser in her hand.

"Shouko? I don't-oh crap! What's that?" Yuuji was shocked again by Shouko's taser.

AUTHOR'S FINAL WORDS

Thanks for reading this guys! I wanted to have Yuuji and Shouko make an appearance and go along on this quest for fun. Himeji made a surprise visit to Akihisa's house, which was hopefully somewhat funny. I should have the next chapter done by next week, since I already have an idea on what I want to do for that chapter.  
So, basically, to sum up this chapter, they watched a movie, study, slept, and arrived at the train station. Just a brief summary guys.  
Don't forget to review and watch out for the third chapter.


	3. Me, Thoughts, and Train Rides

"Thanks again for reading my last chapter guys. I hope that this is even slightly funny for you guys." Aniwatcher154 said. "If you guys do not want to read the little specials at the beginning of each chapter, just scroll down a bit. I'll be putting all the prospectives in bold text, so it'll be easier to find where the chapter truly begins."  
"Today I have Ak-I-Hi-Sa," Aniwatcher154 turned towards the backstage, "is that how you pronounce it?"  
Aniwatcher154 just sat there for a moment, listening.  
"Well, SORRY for not being able to say his name properly. Anyhow, Ak-I-Hi-Sa, sorry about that. Would you answer a couple of questions for us?"

"Oh, um, sure thing." Akihisa said, looking at Aniwatcher154.

"Great! First question. What did you say to Minami on the rooftop in the first chapter that caused her to hurt you?"

"Um, sorry. I forgot. Shouldn't you-"

"Second question! How would you describe your relationship with Minami?"

"If I had to say," Akihisa started saying.

"Do you like her?" Aniwatcher154 raised his eyebrow.

Akihisa started blushing. "Oh, um, wait. Lemme see those questions."  
Akihisa ripped the questions out of Randomreviewer297's hands.

"Hey!" Randomreviewer297 yelled out.

Akihisa started mumbling the questions to himself. He started blushing even more. "What the hell is up with these questions!? Why do the all relate towards me and Minami? Look at this one here! Number 17 says 'Would you-'"

"Well, that's all the time we have!" Aniwatcher154 quickly cut Akihisa off. **"There will be two prospectives for this chapter. The first one shall be Akihisa's, while the second one is Minami's. You know, so we could get a better image of the story, and so we know what they're both thinking.**"

"I'm still here, you know."

"If you don't really care about what the characters are thinking, and you just want to read, then I guess you could just finish the first half, and then move on with your life."

"I'm starting to take it like I'm not even important anymore."

"Stay tuned for the next chapter! Bye!"

Subtitles: This message is brought to you by: FFF Inquisition

* * *

**AKIHISA's PROSPECTIVE**

We finally board the train. Yuuji and Shouko left us in one car, and they went off in another one. I spotted Minami and Hazuki sitting together, so I made my way to them when...

"Oh, Yoshii." Mr. Fukuhara stopped me a few booths away from my own. "I can't get this jar open. Could you please summon your Avatar to open it for me?"

"Sure thing, Mr. Fukuhara." I said to Mr. Fukuhara. "Where are you going anyways?"

"There is a village outside the town, and my relatives live there. I was going to stop by."

Mr. Fukuhara opened up the ESB field so that I could summon my Avatar.

"Summon!"

My Avatar made quick work of that jar. But he went flying. Where did he go?

"Ow! My head hurts."

My Avatar hit his head on something hard. But I guess that it's okay for Minami to grab me from behind and put me in a German Suplex! OW OW OW OW!

"What do you mean your head hurts?" Minami hissed at me.

"Minami, I'm sorry!"

It took a bit, but she finally released her hold of me.

"Well..." Minami begun saying.

"Well what?" I asked back.

"What did you mean when you said your head hurts?"

Minami was holding her chest, so wait! Did my Avatar hit his head on her? No wonder why my head hurts. Her chest is so flat, probably the flattest thing I ever seen. Even looking at the horizon, her chest is still more flat. Funny how that works out. I was sitting on the ground, started scratching my head, looking around for my choice of words, and finally said...

"Well, I guess since your chest is so flat that it's okay for you to bend my knees and put me in a figure four leg lock! Ag!"

This morning couldn't get any worst. It took awhile for Minami to let me go again so we could return to our seats. Once we got there, it was Minami and Hazuki sitting on one side, and me sitting across Minami. I wonder what she's thinking right now. I mean, after all, I did say my head hurt after my Avatar hit her freakishly flat chest, mentioned that her chest is flat, and practically embarrassed her. But despite that, when she's not making me suffer, she does have a charm to her. Something about her that I can't put my finger on.

"What? What are you staring at?"

"..."  
"Oh, what?"

"You were staring at me, right?"

I don't know why, but I could feel my cheeks getting warmer.

"Oh, um..." I was drawing a blank. I couldn't think of anything to say. All I heard was her mumbling something.  
"What did you say Minami?"

"Oh. Nothing." She answered back.

"Oh. Hey Hazuki, are you alright? You haven't said anything."

"I'm okay, Stupid onii-chan." Hazuki looked a bit upset. Something that I couldn't put my finger on. It's hurting my head just thinking about it. Almost as much as when I hit my head on Minami's chest. Well, when my Avatar did, I guess.

"Well, okay Hazuki." I said.

I started drifting off after awhile. This trip to Tokyo will be forever. I couldn't help remembering that day when Minami forced me to call her by her maiden name and not Shimada. She also forced me to let her call me 'Aki.'

"Aki!" Minami said, pointing out of the booth.

"Huh?" I snapped out of my imagination.

"Sorry good sir, but would you like to buy anything sweets?" Some guys with a pushcart came up to us. He had a blondish brown color to his hair, and had brown eyes.  
"This is what we have on the menu." He handed me a menu. I never knew that trains had menus. Maybe this was a special occasion.

"These cookies look delicious. I think I might get a few."

"I'll pass." Minami said. "It's still kind of early, and I don't want to fill up on sweets. Hazuki, you shouldn't get anything either. Let's wait."

"Okay big sis." Hazuki cheerfully said.

"So, that's not your daughter? Sorry, I thought that since you two were a couple and that little girl was here, well, it doesn't matter." The man with the pushcart said.

I could feel myself getting warmer in my cheeks again. Minami just looked down.

"Well, I'll be back with your sweets." The man walked towards the next booth.

I started drifting off elsewhere. I couldn't help but remember when I first met Minami a year ago. How I got French and German mixed up. How that somehow got us to become friends. I still don't get how we became friends from that. I would've thought she would call me an idiot or something. Looking back at the day, I don't even know how I was put into class D. I didn't get what they were teaching us, and I still don't. But I was happy that my friends, with the exception of Himeji, were in the same room as me. Looking at Minami now, I don't completely get her. But, something smells good.

"Sir, your cookies." The man with the pushcart came back.

"Oh, thank you." I said, and he continued on out or the car. "Boy, these smell delicious." I started chowing down.

Minami still kinda looks sad.

"Minami. What are we going to do once we get to Tokyo?" I asked Minami, breaking the silence.

"Oh, well, I don't really know the city well, so I thought it'll be up to you."

"I don't really know the city that great either. Maybe we could do a tour with Yuuji and Shouko. That might be fun."

"Okay. Is that okay with you Hazuki?"

Hazuki seems to be sleeping. I don't remember her falling asleep. Strange. Well, I owe it to Minami for that I guess. Still, being here with Minami is all the awake presence I need to keep me happy, even so Hazuki always makes me happy. Minami started giggling. I wonder what she was thinking about.

I couldn't help but remember that other time when I sent Minami the accidental text message.

"Pha!" Blood splattered on our table.

"Aki! Are you okay?"

Looks like I still can't get past that moment without coughing up blood.

"Yeah. Sorry Minami."

I wonder when they'll get the blood off the table.

"... Aki." Minami said.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Do you even want to be here? I know I kind of forced you here."

"Don't say that Minami. I want to be here, otherwise I would've said no. It's nice being able to go out somewhere with a friend. It beats being at home. At least I could hang out with you now since Nee-chan isn't in Japan anymore."

"Yeah, okay." She looked a bit sad.

"Hey," I continued, hoping that I could cheer her up, "we're going to have fun. We'll find something that we both could do with each other."

"You really think so?" She seemed to be a bit better than her gloomy self I saw a few seconds ago. In fact, she's smiling. "Okay Aki. Let's make this vacation something that we won't forget."

"We still have sometime left. I'll be right back." I got up to go to the bathroom. I really needed to go. Instead of walking to the bathroom closer to us, I decided to walk down almost at the other end of the car, so I could see what Shouko and Yuuji are up to. I kind of want to do something with Minami, but I don't know what exactly. Maybe Shouko or Yuuji could help me out once I see what they're up to. Maybe something will come to mind once I get back from the bathroom.

After I got out of the bathroom, I went to see what was going on in the car Yuuji and Shouko were in. As far as I could tell, Shouko is sitting there, reading, and Yuuji is... passed out? Good job Shouko. I should get back to Minami. She's waiting.

After I got back to Minami, she was just sitting there, reading something. I couldn't recognize the characters the title was written in, so I'm assuming that it's a german book. Hazuki is still sleeping, but she shifted on Minami's shoulder. I just sat down. There's nothing to do really. Wait. Shouko was reading before, and Yuuji was sleeping, so does that mean that Minami is going to make me sleep? Now I'm kind of scared. Women can't smell fear, right? Or worse, Minami. I really hope she doesn't, because then, well, I'll be Minami's Yuuji to her Shouko.

"Hey Minami, when did they get the blood off the table?" I asked with a very fake grin, realizing that there were no signs of my blood on our small table, and trying to avoid be shocked or even murder.

"A little while ago. You were still in the bathroom." She said, looking up from her book.

"Oh. What are you reading?" I asked another question, trying to strike a conversation with her, and trying to not die of boredom or fear. Maybe not the smartest thing for me to do.

"Just a book I brought over from Germany." She quickly answered back.

I just watched out the window. I started closing my eyes, drifted off in dreamland, and fell asleep.

"Where am I? What's going on?" I was standing in a forest. A cabin was right in front of me. When I walked in, nothing was in there. Well, kind of. There was a rifle hanging up, a table that was ripped to shreds, along with an ax that had a piece of wood, the same kind of wood that table was made out of to be more exact, on it, so I'm assuming the ax was used to destroy the table. There was a window that was closed, and with more pieces of the table nailed to it. Someone really didn't want another person coming in here. But that wouldn't make sense, since the door was unlocked and opened.

I heard footsteps. They kept getting louder, and louder, and louder. The sound of the footsteps became like a marching band in my head, just without all the instruments. So, it'll just be the marching part I guess. I saw a shadow. I started hearing a voice. It sounded like Minami.

"Aki! Aki, wake up."

"Minami? Where are you?" I started looking around for the source, but I was hearing her from every direction, like an echo. Please tell me she's not the person trying to kill me.

"Aki!" Minami yelled, and I woke up from my nightmare.

"Aki, I tried asking you something. Do you know what the conductor just said? I wasn't really able to hear him."

"Sorry Minami, I was asleep." I looked out the window. The train seemed to be getting slower, but we're not at a stop yet. In fact, I don't really know where we are.

"Probably some issues with the engine, I guess. We're not at a stop yet, so that's my guess."

Suddenly, a voice was heard.

"Attention passengers, we are having some issues. Please remain seated. We will begin moving shortly. Next stop is Tokyo."

"See, we're almost there, and there's probably nothing to worry about." I said. "I'm going to check up on Yuuji."

I walked out of my car to see what Shouko and Yuuji were doing. It looks like Yuuji is up now, and Shouko is reading. I think Yuuji is talking to her. Probably him 'confessing his love' for Shouko. That would be funny. But I shouldn't concern myself.

I walked back into my car.  
"Whoa!" I stumbled. I guess the train is starting to move again. I made my way back to my booth, and Hazuki was finally awake. Minami wasn't sitting in the booth.

"Hey Hazuki. You're finally awake." I said. I smiled, and she smiled back in a cheerful way.

"Idiot onii-chan, Minami said she's going to the bathroom reeeeaaaal quick." Hazuki said cheerfully.

A few moments later, I see Minami get out of the bathroom. She quickly seated herself next to Hazuki, so now Hazuki is across from me.

"Big sis, I need to go to the bathroom." Hazuki got up, along with her sister. Minami sat right back down.

"Okay. We're almost there, so what should we do once we get off? Like, should we hang out with Yuuji and Shouko, or what?" I know Yuuji's answer, but right now, Minami's joy is on my mind. It's been a boring trip, and I know she has the same thought in mind.

"It might be best. Knowing Shouko, she'll know where to go in the city, and besides, she'll never leave Yuuji's side." Minami said, while lifting her head up with a small grin. One that is usually followed up with 'idiot.'

I guess I still have time for one more moment before the train stops.

I started thinking really hard for a funny moment in my life. I couldn't help but remember that one time when Minami and Himeji were both torturing the four of us, us being me, Yuuji, Kouta, and Hideyoshi, for 'trying' to peek in the girls' bath, even so we didn't. Yuuji got punished the most just because of Shouko. Hideyoshi didn't even get punished now that I think of it.

"Now arriving at Tokyo Station. This is our last stop." The conductor's voice was heard again.

"Okay Minami, we should get Hazuki." I said.

With that, we got up and went to get Hazuki. She just opened the door, and we all sat back down, waiting for the train to stop.

"I can't wait! I can't wait!" Hazuki was extremely cheerful.

The train finally stopped. We got off and met up with Yuuji and Shouko.

* * *

**MINAMI'S PROSPECTIVE**

What's taking Aki so long? What did he need to talk to Yuuji about? I can't help but think of their conversation. What is it about, Aki? I'll ask him once he gets on the train.

"Hazuki, could you see if Aki's on board yet?" I asked my sister.

"Sure thing onee-chan." Hazuki said.

A smile quickly came on her face.

"He's on! He's on!" She's so cheerful.

All of a sudden, an ESB field opened. I didn't know what was going on.

"What?" I just blurted that out.

And suddenly, I see a small man flying. Flying in our booth, and he hit me on my...

"Ow!" I heard Aki's voice. "My head hurts."

The thing that hit me was Aki's Avatar? Rage quickly overcame me, as I march out of the booth, grabbed Aki from behind, and bend backwards.

"What do you mean your head hurts?" I snapped at Aki.

"Minami! I'm sorry!"

I ended up letting him go. I want to know what he meant.

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"What did you mean when you said that your head hurts?"

He just sat on the floor, thinking. Think hard about your choice of words, Aki.

"Well, I guess since your chest is so flat," I snapped at him as he continued, "that it's okay for you to bend my knees and put me in a figure four leg lock! Ow!"

After awhile, I just released my hold. He's an idiot. He doesn't know what he's saying half the time. We sat back down in our booth, but he was staring at me.

"What? What are you staring at?"

"..."  
"Oh, what?"

"You were staring at me, right?"

I could've sworn that I saw him blush. I could feel myself doing the same. I thought of the time when we first became friends. How one incident almost caused me my friend. The person who I loved. And it was all because he was an idiot. Still, I judged him because I thought he was making fun of me, because I couldn't read kanji well, or even speak Japanese all that great.

"Oh, um..."

"Don't have to be shy."

"What did you say Minami?"

"Oh. Nothing." I didn't really want him to hear me. I guess I'm still too shy.

"Oh. Hey Hazuki, are you alright? You haven't said anything."

"I'm okay, Stupid onii-chan."

"Well, okay Hazuki."

Aki started drifting off into space, just staring out the window. A man with a pushcart came by.

"Hello good sir." He said.

No response.

"Um, good sir."

No response.

"Aki!" I started pointing out the booth.

"Huh?"

"Sorry good sir, but would you like to buy anything sweets? This is what we have on the menu." I couldn't help but feel bad for the man. Aki didn't even pay attention to him, but he still showed a pleasant manner towards Aki. Maybe it was his job to.

I looked over at the cart. There were all kinds of sweets there. Candy, brownies, cupcakes, muffins, so much to choose from. But I shouldn't get anything. It's way to early for us three to.

"Those cookies look delicious. I think I might get a few." Or not...

"I'll pass." I said. "It's still kind of early, and I don't want to fill up on sweets. Hazuki, you shouldn't get any either. Let's wait."

"Okay big sis." Hazuki seemed so happy.

"So, that's not your daughter? Sorry, I thought that since you two were a couple and that little girl was here, well, it doesn't matter." The man said.

I saw Aki blush, and I started feeling a bit warm in my cheeks, so I hid my face.

"Well, I'll be right back with your sweets." The man walked away.

I started thinking again. I couldn't forget that one time when Aki took me out for some crepes. And then Mihura came in the picture. She ruined everything. But, it was fun. Being scared with Aki and Himeji. Well, more with Aki since Himeji wasn't the one being chased really.

"Sir, your cookies." The man with the pushcart came back. That was fast.

"Oh, thank you." Aki said. "Boy, these look delicious." Aki started eating them.

Aki and I had a long moment of silence. Nothing to really talk about. I mean, we could just simply strike up a conversation, but it'll be a bit akward.

"Minami. What are we going to do once we get to Tokyo?" Aki broke the ice.

"Oh, well, I don't really know the city well, so I thought it'll be up to you."

"I don't really know the city that great either. Maybe we could do a tour with Yuuji and Shouko. That might be fun."

"Okay. Is that okay with you Hazuki?"

I didn't even notice that Hazuki fell to sleep. She's so peaceful when she's sleeping. So calm, like she's different than her normal, always extremely happy and cheerful self. One that likes to somewhat blurt out responses to my friends without really putting much thought in it. Especially with Aki.

I started giggling. It was kind of funny and cute how Hazuki starts saying something to Aki, and then me and Himeji start punishing him. Either us or the boys of our class.

I started thinking about that accidental text message Aki sent me. And what happened after that.

"Pha!" Aki ended up coughing up blood.

"Aki! Are you okay?" I asked quickly.

"Yeah. Sorry Minami."

I wonder when they'll get the blood off the table.

"... Aki." This time I broke the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Do you even want to be here? I know I kind of forced you here."

"Don't say that Minami. I want to be here, otherwise I would've said no. It's nice being able to go out somewhere with a friend. It beats being at home. At least I could hang out with you now, since Nee-chan isn't in Japan anymore."

"Yeah, okay." I find it kinda hard to believe. I'm mean to him a lot of times, and he's always nice to everyone.

"Hey, we're going to have fun. We'll find something that we both could do with each other."

"You really think so?" That did made me cheer up a bit. "Okay Aki. Let's make this vacation something that we won't forget."

"We still have sometime left. I'll be right back." Aki got up to go to the bathroom, but he went down to the other end of our car instead of using the one right next to us. I shouldn't really concern myself here.

"Big sis..." Hazuki started waking up. She sounded extremely tired

"Yeah Hazuki?" I asked.

"How much longer until we get there?"

"Not much longer hopefully."

"Big sis, did you bring that one book I like?"

"Of course Hazuki. Let me get it from the bag." Hazuki and I got up and retrieve the book from the bag. The book was a child's book, and I knew that Hazuki likes it, so I grabbed it for her. We sat down after.

The man with the pushcart came back. I'm assuming he's making one last trip around the train to get more buyers.

"Ma'am, would you like me to get the, um, blood off your table?" He asked. This was kind of awkward.

"Oh, um, yes please." I replied back.

He took out a wet rag (don't really know why he had one with a pushcart filled with candy and other kinds of sweets) and started wiping the blood off the table. Surprisingly, it came out fast. He must've used some kind of a new, powerful, cleaner.

"Thank you." I said.

I paid for his services. Hazuki fell asleep on my shoulder, and since I couldn't get up, I just started reading the book she had me grab. Aki started coming back.

"Hey Minami, when did they get the blood off the table?" Aki asked.

"A little while ago. You were still in the bathroom." I said.

"Oh. What are you reading?"

"Just a book I brought over from Germany."

It's kind of boring now. I mean, it's nice that we could talk a bit, but that's really all we've been doing. I just want to get there already.

*mumble mumble*

"What did he say?" I'm hoping Aki heard, but of course he was sleeping. How does someone even fall asleep that fast? Well, Hazuki fell asleep just as fast, and she was extremely tired, so I guess Aki was too.

"Aki! Aki, wake up." He still didn't wake up. "Aki!"

That last scream got his head up.

"Aki, I tried asking you something. Do you know what the conductor just said? I wasn't really able to hear him."

"Sorry Minami, I was asleep. Probably some issues with the engine, I guess. We're not at a stop yet, so that's my guess."

Suddenly, a voice was heard.

"Attention passengers, we are having some issues. Please remain seated. We will begin moving shortly. Next stop is Tokyo."

"See, we're almost there, and there's probably nothing to worry about. I'm going to check up on Yuuji."

After Aki got up, I also tried getting up.

"Hazuki, you gotta move. I need to go to the bathroom." I said.

"Huh? Oh, okay big sis." She still sounded somewhat tired, but she's now awake.

I wish I could have more moments like this trip. Maybe just a little more fun though. Still, being with Aki makes me happy, even so he's an idiot most of the time. That might be an understatement.

I got out of the bathroom, and Aki was sitting down already. The train was moving again, and we're almost there. I just sat down, but right away...

"Big sis, I need to go to the bathroom." Hazuki needed to go. I just stood up, let her out, and sat back down.

"Okay. We're almost there, so what should we do once we get off? Like, should we hang out with Yuuji and Shouko, or what?" Aki asked.

"It might be best. Knowing Shouko, she'll know where to go in the city, and besides, she'll never leave Yuuji's side." I said.

I started remembering the time when Himeji and I tortured Aki for being a peeping Tom. I know he didn't now, but he probably would've peeped. He's just like that.

"Now arriving at Tokyo Station. This is our last stop." The conductor said though the intercom.

"Okay Minami, we should get Hazuki." Aki said.

We got Hazuki. She seems cheerful now that we're in Tokyo.

"I can't wait! I can't wait!" Hazuki was practically jumping for cheer.

We got off the train and met up with Yuuji and Shouko.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**  
Joy! Another chapter finished. For those of you that DIDN'T just read the first half, you could now become my friend. I salute you sirs and madams. And hideyoshis. You know, those who are unfortunate enough to look like a girl that just so happens to be a boy, probably. Maybe. Probably not. Okay, no.

I would like to thank all the people that supported me in making this fanfiction.

Sorry if the characters appeared to be a bit out of their character, but it's a fanfic, right? I'm starting to get better with getting them back into character though, but I might have my own twists once in awhile, just for entertainment proposes. Like I said, it's a fanfiction, and it's meant for entertainment.

With all that said, I will see you all next time!


	4. Me, Hotels, and Black Outs

Hello once again guys! Aniwatcher154 is bringing you another chapter for, well, this story. I mean, why would I bring this chapter for another story, that just doesn't make sense. In case you guys didn't know, you're all in my little thought bubble, so I'm not actually saying any of this. Scary, right? No? Oh, well then, never mind. Get it? Mind! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Anyhow, this chapter is in one person's prospective, and that is Akihisa's! Joy. I really like writing in Akihisa's prospective because it makes me laugh at all his silly, knee slapping, head banging moments.

Lastly, let us celebrate that this is the fourth chapter! Raise a wine glass filled with milk since we shouldn't be drinking! But, if we don't drink, then we'll die, right? Hm. Maybe we shouldn't drink alcohol. I mean, the stuff kills brain cells, and we need those, or else we'll be mini Akihisa's. Just imagine if Akihisa was a leader, then it'll be WWi. That's right, a lowercase I, since 'i' is for Idiot. So, World War Idiot. We need to prevent that guys by not drinking and keep reading fanfictions to spoil our brains, corrupt brain cells, and forget how to drink!

**Lastly, there might be something you guys would need to know in the prologue, so you should always read it.**

Let the chapter begin!

* * *

**AKIHISA'S PROSPECTIVE**

Well, we finally reached Tokyo city. Me, Minami, and Hazuki all agreed to stick with Yuuji and Shouko. They might know what to do.

"Well, the first thing we need to do is find a hotel." Yuuji started saying. "We need to put our stuff somewhere. We could ask around for some place to stay for today and tomorrow."

We're only staying for two days and a night, so a hotel would be nice.

"Wow, this city is huuuuuuuge!" Hazuki said, making the word 'huge' last forever.

"Sure is." I said. "There's so much to do, it's hard to decide."

"Well, first, let's settle down, then we could go wild."

Yuuji's right. We need somewhere to stay. I see Yuuji asking around, quickly getting his responses, and then returned to us.

"Those people," he pointed at a group of people, "said that there's a nice hotel nearby, and it's cheap. It's only a few blocks down, so let's hurry."

We walked for the few blocks, which seemed a bit more than 'a few' if you ask me, mainly because I'm carrying all the luggage. When we finally arrived at the hotel Yuuji was looking for, I stood in awe. It was huge, nice looking, and the staff were nice when we got inside.

"I don't really know what's wrong with him." Yuuji said. Who is he talking to?

I looked over at Yuuji, and he's pointing at me while talking to a staff member. That's just nice...

"He's always been like that." Like what? I should just walk up to him, but I'm not. Just back down, right?

Anyhow, Yuuji finally got the key to our room.

"Alright, the room is on the third floor, second door to the right." Yuuji said. At least there is an elevator.

"Akihisa, you have to take the stairs with the luggage."... Bastard. "You'll be too heavy."

"No way Yuuji. There is way too much stuff here for me to carry up some stairs. You're going to have to help me."

"If it'll make you shut up, then fine." He took half the stuff on me and headed for the stairs. I just followed.

"We'll meet you up there guys!" I yelled to Minami, Hazuki, and Shouko.

"You know that we still could've fit on the elevator." I told Yuuji.

"Well, Akihisa, there's something I need to ask you." Yuuji started saying.

"What is it Yuuji?"

Yuuji asked me the question. At first I was embarrassed, but after some thinking, I finally gave my answer, which wasn't true at all, which was followed up by another question, and another.

* * *

**ABOUT TWO MINUTES LATER**

We finally reached the room. I'm kind of tired, saying how I carried several bags up some stairs and down a hall. Yuuji remembered which room was ours, thankfully. When we got inside, Hazuki was the first person I saw. The place was kind of small; two rooms, besides the bathroom.

"Idiot onee-chan, hi!" She said.

"Well, hi Hazuki." I said back. "Where's your sister and Shouko?"

"Their in the other room."

I went to the other room to find Minami and Shouko in there. There were two beds, two people a bed. And there's five of us, so how is this going to work out?

"Aki, you get the floor." Minami said.

"..." I don't really know what to say. It was so fast, so sudden. If I argue, I have the chance of getting kicked in the head. Or punch. Grabbed, bend, pinch, poked, anything that is somewhat painful. Well, then again, it is just a bed, so how bad could it be?

"I think you should."

*whoosh*  
*crack*  
*thump*

What the hell just happened? Did I just die? Why is it so dark? Why am I hearing a sound, one that sounds like a person punching another person repeatedly in the face. Well, I'm going to be here for awhile, so yeah. Why is my face hurting. It feels bruised, worn out, beaten badly...  
Oh crap. Is my face getting beaten in? But who's the one that's beaten me up? Is it Minami? I see a tunnel, and a light. Now I'm scared.

I opened my eyes finally to see Yuuji looking down at me.

"Smart move Akihisa." Yuuji said.

"Where is Minami?" I asked. I couldn't find her anywhere in this room.

"She went to the bathroom to wash her hands after giving you another one sided beating." Ah, so it was her that was beating me up.

"Ah, so should I run?" I said, feeling my face.

"Naw man, I think she got her anger out on you." Yuuji said while laughing.

Moments later, I see Minami getting out of the bathroom.

"Aki, since it took me a long time to get your blood off my hands, I think you should take me out for something to eat."

... AGGGGGGGG! I don't have a lot of money! Maybe I could message Yuuji to help me.

'Yuuji, please help me out.'

'Got you cover Akihisa.'

"He would love to." You monster!

"Hehehe, yeah. Hehe." Please take the hint Minami.

"Aw, you're so sweet Aki." I'm done.

"..." Wait! I have some money, maybe I could take her out to eat somewhere cheap. I opened up my wallet and counted how much money I had. I was amazed to my discovery. I don't remember getting all this money, but somehow I had at least four times the amount I thought I brought.

"Hehehe, okay Minami." How did I get so much money? Is someone helping me? Is it Yuuji? He's just acting casual. I know he did, but when?

"Well, hold on." Yuuji started saying. "First we need to go explore the city a bit. I'm kind of interested of Tokyo."

Hm. Explore Tokyo. Well, it makes sense. This is the first time any of us been here. And if I'm using Yuuji's money, I should go to the most expensive place there is. Hehehe.

"Yuuji," Shouko appeared out of nowhere, "we should go now."

"Wait, where's Hazuki?" I asked.

"Here I am!" She appeared right behind Shouko.

So now that the five of us are together, we need to find a way to quickly look around without going far.

"Well, let's get going." Minami said.

She was pulling me out the door. She pulled me to the elevator before anyone else in the room left. By the time the others got out, we already called for an elevator, and it came rather quickly. The thing was empty. Walls are red with a gold railing going around the thing, the buttons, white with black numbers, and the casing around it, gold. Fancy.

Everyone piled in. I was stuck in a corner. I felt the elevator moving, and a few moments later it stopped; first floor, reached. We rushed out the door and looked for some kind of transportation.

"Okay, does anyone see a taxi or a bus? Something?" Yuuji was saying.

"No." Shouko replied back.

Hazuki was looking left to right at an extremely fast pace. Right, left, right, left, right, right again, left, right. It was ridiculous on how fast she was. Minami was behind Hazuki, putting her arms on her head, and looking out for a ride. Shouko was next to Yuuji and was holding his arm. Yuuji's sitting on a stone. I'm leaning on the same stone.

We're standing out here for around fifteen minutes, looking for some kind of vehicle. Even so Tokyo is a big city, we haven't seen much cars **(1)**. I mean, the place is a ghost town so far. We've seen, like what, five people?

"Um, Sakamoto, what happens if we find a taxi?"

Now that I think about it, there's five of us, so a taxi is out of the question. We wouldn't be able to fit in it if we all try and pile in. Why didn't Shouko think of this?

"Hm. We might have to walk around." Yuuji said.

We might have to walk around for a bit. But hey, it's a great workout, we get to be with each other longer, and we get to explore the city freely.

"So, where to first?" I asked.

"Well, we need to find somewhere to eat Aki," Minami started saying, "so lets find someplace to go."

Damn, I forgot about our little deal, which I was basically forced into. But I am using Yuuji's money, or at least I think I am. Might as well spend it on something good, like food. Yeah, most expensive place, here I come.

"Okay then." Shouko said. "It'll be Yuuji and I looking this way," she started pointing in a direction, "and Yoshii and Shimada that way." Shouko pointed in another direction.

How did I get stuck with Minami. At least Hazuki is still with us. Well, whatever. We got to find that restaurant, and quickly. I want to find the most fancy place I could. They are always expensive.

"Wooooow. Big sis, look!" Hazuki said.

Me and Minami both looked in the direction Hazuki was looking at. Fancy, check. Expensive, soon-to-be check. Nice food, hopefully check. Lots of fancy people walking inside, check. Okay, looks like it checks out. It's also near the hotel.

"Alright, that place will do." I said. "Lemme call Yuuji and tell him that we've found what we're looking for."

I dialed up his number.

*ring ring*  
*ring ring*  
*ring cluck*

"Hello?" Yuuji picked up.

"Yuuji, we found what we needed."

"That's great man. Alright, I gotta call someone."

He hung up.

* * *

**A MINUTE LATER**

Three guys walked up to us while we waited for Yuuji to come back.

"Hey," one of them said, "we've got a score to settle."

Score? What score? One of them is carrying a pipe, and I get whacked. Still conscience, I saw what happened. They took Minami and Hazuki. I blacked out.

"Akihisa, wake up!" A familiar voice came to my ears. "Akihisa, come on man." It was Yuuji.

"What the hell happened." I asked once I got up on my feet, thanks to him.

"Come on, we've got to catch up to them."

I see the guys running. We could still catch up to them. My head is killing me, but I need to put that aside for now. We need to catch them.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Oh my goodness! A kidnapping?! I am A evil genius! Screw 'an...' I'm sorry. But anyhow, what did Yuuji ask Akihisa? Who did Yuuji call? When will there be a season 3? Most of these questions will be answered in the next chapter.

Sorry I posted rather late guys. It was the holidays, I was out of the city for a few days, and out of my house for another day after I got back. Spent some quality time with my family for Christmas, and some time with my brother after that. Played Black Ops II (I suck at that game and my brother from the same mother doesn't like Ghost for the PS3), watched some Baka and Test, a movie, another anime, and a comedian who explained the five stages of fatness, and claims that he is only fluffy and not DAMN! Here are some funny moments I had watching the comedian.

Oi! Look over here. This here is a tiger. It weighs 800 pounds and could kill a man in ten seconds… I'm going to poke it. Hi tiger. Rawr rawr rawr! It's angry!

Oi! This here is a king cobra, one of the most viscous snakes on the planet. One bite and I'm dead... I'm going to pick it up. *ssssss rattle ssssss* It's angry!

Oi! This here is an Arcadia member, an Iraq soldier, one of the most dangerous creatures on the planet. One push of a button and I'm dead... I'm going to poke him with a stick. Alalalalala! Ah, he's angry!

Not racist or anything, just thought it was funny. Anyhow, you guys may have seen a number in the story somewhere. This is what it means.

**(1)** I've went to a city that should've had, like, thousands upon thousands of people walking down the streets. I saw one car.  
Oi! Look over there. It's a car, one of the most dangerous creatures on the planet. One bad ram and I'm dead. I'm going to go pet it. Hi car! *voom* It's angry!

Thinking hard about this, you guys should do some reviews on how I could improve. A few people have already helped me out a great deal, and I'm happy, but I feel like I'm missing something. If you guys think I am, and if you want to help me out, please do a review or pm me. Help me readers, you're my only hope. Also, happy Christmas and a merry New Year to you all. Wait, scratch that, merry Christmas, and a happy New Year.

Well, this fanfiction is already almost over guys! Don't forget that I still have the war with class D, so that'll be fun. If you think the kidnapping is bad, wait until you see Miharu in crazy stalker ***** that's raging from the trip to Tokyo mode, or CSBTRFT (don't include the words 'the' or 'to' since they are minor words).

That's all from me guys. Love you all, even so I don't know you guys. Byesoles!


	5. Me, Rescue Missions, and Dates

Hello once again guys! I hope you remember what happened in the last chapter, because this is a continuation of what happen. Nothing to be said here, let's get in on!

Let the chapter beginith!

* * *

**AKIHISA'S PROSPECTIVE**

"Come on, we've got to catch up to them." Yuuji started yelling at me.

We're chasing three guys, one of them has a pipe.

"Yuuji, where's Shouko?" I noticed that she wasn't with us.

"She's at the hotel. I told her I was getting you three."

"Well, you're a bit late. Wow!" One of them threw down a garbage can, and I almost tripped on it.

They ducked through an alley, and we followed them. No where for them to run; they're trapped. A nice wall behind them, us in front. Hazuki looks so scared. Minami does still, but not as bad. It's like she knows we're going to win.

The dude with the pipe came at me again. I knew he was going for my head again, so I tripped him. The second and third went for Yuuji, but I'm bot exactly sure what happened. They're on his shoulders as he stood there in victory. The guys with the pipe came at me again, but a swift kick to the head sent him flying. We are victorious.

Minami and Hazuki both ran up to me.

"I was so scare Aki." Minami said.

The two of them hugged me. To be honest, I was kind of scared for them. I looked over at Yuuji, and what the hell is he doing? Is he paying THEM for kidnapping Minami and Hazuki?

"Um, Yuuji, what's going on?" I asked.

"Well, remember when I was calling someone else?" Yuuji started saying. "These guys are who I called."

"Okay, now I'm confused."

"Akihisa, I payed these guys to, well, scare you."

"Well what the hell? I thought they were actually going to kidnap them!"

"Then it worked." He gave off a smirk.

"..."

"That was fun." Hazuki said. Okay, now I must still be knocked out for the blow with the pipe. She thought that was fun?

Me and Minami both gave Hazuki a look. She didn't noticed, but whatever. I didn't find it fun, just scary.

"These guys own a restaurant," Yuuji started saying, "so you guys could dine there."

Now that I think about it, I could swear I've seen these guys before. Wait, these guys told Yuuji about the hotel. One had black hair, and the other two had blondish hair. Eye color's hard to tell because it's dark in the alley we're in, but their wearing dark colored clothing.

"I'll show you where it's at."

Yuuji lead the way, and me, Minami, and Hazuki all followed behind, along with the three, um, others. When he showed us the restaurant, it was the exact same one as the one that me and Minami found.

"Alright. Lets eat." Yuuji started saying. "I'll take Hazuki back, and you too go on ahead." Yuuji grabbed Hazuki and left.

It's now just me and Minami. The other three guys left. Well, a promise is a promise, so I gotta take her out. Wait, what did I just say? Take her out? This isn't a date, is it?

Hm, well, should I think of it like a date? I mean, she's cute and all, but it's not like I like her **(1)**. Besides, even if I did, I would get mauled by Miharu. And I like Himeji.

"Aki," Minami finally spoke, "we should hurry."

She grabbed onto my arm tight and dragged me.

* * *

**AROUND FIVE MINUTES LATER**  
**AKIHISA AND MINAMI WERE SEATED**

"And what will you have sir?" said a waitress. She sounded familiar. Blonde hair, blue eyes, decent sized boobs, and speaks softly.

"Um, I'll ordered takoyaki and a bowl of ramen."

Minami already said her order. She is just having a few skewers with chicken.

There was a long moment of silence before...

"Aki." Minami said

"Hm?" I replied back.

"Do you want to be here? I-I-"

"Minami, I made a promise," Well, she did force me, so it wasn't really a 'promise,' "I want to be here. I could've said no, but I didn't."

"I hope you guys are hungry." A familiar voice said.

"Yuuji?" I said. He was serving us food, but when did he get a job here? "When did you get a job here?"

"Those three guys are the owners. I thought I'll surprise you. You know Shouko was here too not to long ago." When?

"When was that exactly?"

"She was the waitress." Did she dye her hair? I mean, the waitress had all other traits that Shouko has. It would make sense, right?

"For you, sir, your takoyaki and soup. And for you, madam, the skewers of chicken."

Yuuji left the scene. I bet he's still watching over us, but whatever.

"Hm, the octopus in the takoyaki tastes good." I said.

"Really? Would you mind if I get a bite?" Minami asked.

"Um, sure." I picked a ball from the plate and fed her it.

"Yeah, you could really taste it." She seems to be enjoying the food.

I continued eating my food and we had a very interesting discussion.

"Aki, I should tell you something."

"What is it Minami?"

"It's about when we were in the inter-grade courage test. I didn't really get to ask you, but do you lo-lo-lo-dang it. Do you lo-love that takoaki? Hehe." She finally asked with a smile.

She looks a bit sad now. Was that her question?

"Yeah, but I thought I told you that already."

"Yeah. Sorry."

"..." I really want to know what was her question. This wouldn't be the first time that she tried asking me a question and stuttered so much. "Minami, what is your real question?"

"Ah! Oh, um, just forget about it." She kept waving her arms back and forth.

"Fine." Something is up. I could feel it.

* * *

**A FEW MINUTES AFTER AKIHISA AND MINAMI FINISHED EATING**

The waitress, I mean Shouko, came back.

"Hey Shouko, who's watching Hazuki? Is she alone?" I thought about how no one is watching her.

"Yuuji is watching her in the back." Shouko replied. I guess I'm wrong about her not being watched. "Your bill, sir." She handed me a bill.

This date, I mean dinner, was expensive. I really have to stop thinking of it as a date. Well, I have Yuuji's money, so I'm alright.

"You know that you too shared an indirect kiss, right?"

"Wait, what?" I could feel myself turning red. I'm just going to ignore her for now.

I paid for the food and got out of the building before Yuuji could start teasing me about this 'date.' There is no doubt about hi doing that.

"Thanks for taking me out Aki." Minami said.

"Sure, you're welcome." I said back.

I like hanging out with Minami. She's fun to hang out with. Even so she has small boobs and kinda looks like a guy, she's great.

"Um, would that be a date?" She thinks it was a date!?

"Um, well, um," what do I say? If I say no, she'll do something. Well, it's not like she has feelings for me or anything. If I say yes, I risk her killing me. One way or another, I'm screwed. Lets see. I guess I should say, "we should hurry back to the hotel. It's getting late."

"I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"That it wasn't a date."

"Well, it was the two of us," Damn it! What am I saying? "so I guess it was a date."

She's turning red. Is she angry?

"Sorry Minami. I didn't mean it! Please don't hurt me?"

"Aki, I'm not angry."

"Are you sick?"

"Aki! I'm not sick!"

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking."

"Oh. Well, like I said, lets hurry on back."

"Okay. You know that Sakamoto and Shouko won't be back for awhile."

"Wait, when did they say that?"

"Shouko said that to you. They have to finish their shifts. Remember?"

"To be honest, no."

She sighs. "They are also watching Hazuki because of her wanting to see the chefs or something like that, so what should we do once we get back?"

"I don't really know. I guess we just have to wait until we get back."

We got back to the hotel. It's dark out, around 8:30. We're going to be alone for a bit, since Yuuji and Shouko are going to be on their shifts, and they are watching Hazuki. So it's just me and Minami. Alone. For a few hours. Able to do whatever we want. For a few hours. Alone. And no one to save me. I think they planned this, so that Minami could kill me and get away with it. Yuuji, you knew that I was going to take her out! You knew that she'll kill me the first chance she gets! You bastard!

"Aki! Look! They have a snack bar! We need to go there before we leave!" Minami got extremely excited.

"Well, not now, right?" I replied.

"Of course not. We just ate."

"Hehe, yeah."

I didn't even noticed the snack bar. I got to try some of the stuff there. Maybe Minami would like something. What am I saying, of course she would.

We hurried back up the room. Minami took a shower, and I had my trusty DS with me. She took awhile, but she finally got out with a new change of clothes, a green undershirt with short sleeves, white over shirt, and, again, some shorts. I guess I should take a shower.

* * *

**SOME TIME LATER**

Well, now I'm refreshed. Got myself a new change of clothing; a black T-shirt and some denim pants. Minami is hanging out in the front room.

"Aki," Minami said as she noticed me, "we should go now!"

"Huh? Go where?"

"To the snack bar. Remember? Hurry!"

She really likes pulling me out the door. This is the second time she did.

* * *

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Well, we've reach the snack bar that Minami really wants to try out. Someone is having some free samples. Me and Minami tried some, but they didn't live up to my expectations. It was alright, but I've tasted better.

I couldn't help but to stare at Minami for a couple of seconds. She seems to be enjoying herself. Hehe, still, the question she tried asking me, what was it? I'm determined to find out. It's probably nothing, but I feel like it might have some affect on me, some way. I know she doesn't want me to ask her, but it's killing me. That's why I must ask her soon.

* * *

**WHEN THEY GOT BACK TO THEIR ROOM**

"Well, today's been a long day, and I'm beat. I'm going to bed. Night Minami!" I say.

"Goodnight Aki!" Minami replied back.

It was around 10:30, and I had a long day, from Minami almost killing me several times, the kidnapping, and everything in between. This is one vacation I cannot forget. It was fun, had the sense of danger, but at the same time, kind of scary. It was… interesting.

"Well, goodnight world. Dreamland, here I come."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well guys, I hope you liked this chapter. I hope you guys didn't skip to this chapter. The next one is the final one before I make a new fanfiction. I hope you didn't forget guys. If you did, it's the war between class F and class D, like what Yuuji said in the first chapter. I also hope you like the idea with the kidnapping and the date.

Now, I know there are some 'unanswered' questions, but I almost promise you that they will be answered. Almost. I mean, what if there is a question that I cannot answer? What will I do? If I said that I'll answer your questions, and there is one that I cannot answer, that, my friends, would mean I lied to you.

Well, I'm assuming you guys know what Minami tried asking Akihisa, so I'm just not going to say anything. Anyhow, please review guys! I need some of them reviews. I mean those reviews, whoops. Sorry.

Finally, in case you guys couldn't tell, I am one for Aki x Minami. I have my reasons why.

**(1)** The funny thing is that Akihisa does in fact like Minami. This could be seen in season one episode eight (the beginning) and season two episodes one (at the end), two, nine, ten, and thirteen. That is all I know of in terms of episodes

Okay, thanks for reading this guys! It was fun writing this fanfiction for you all. I wish you all a great 2014, and hopefully, the rumored Baka and Test season 3 comes out this year. Yes, there is a rumor, and the rumor says that it might be released this year. Well, it's suppose to at least. Please do not hold me to it guys, because Silver Link [the company that produced Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu (the Japanese dub of Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts)] is still working on other anime. If you really want to get in on more info, I recommend that you visit the fanpop page, just find my pen name (on my wall). Also, if you guys are wanting to know more about this rumor, it will be up on my wall soon. Okay, bye guys!


	6. Me, Mornings, and Rides Back

Hey guys! This is the last chapter for this fanfiction. Do not worry, I have plans for a second fiction. Anyhow, I started reading the light novels, and I must say, I am impressed. I am only on volume 4, but I'm hooked. The author (Inoue Kenji) is a really encouraging author, and one of the reasons on why I am focusing on a writing career. It won't be easy, but it sounds fun and it'll enlighten me.

So, I was thinking after a couple of days of not writing on how to do this chapter. Then it hit me; what better way to end this fanfiction then to write in my two favorite characters' prospective. The first one shall, again, be in Akihisa's, the second shall be done in Minami's, and the third will be finished up with Akihisa's. It'll be like a Minami sandwich with Akihisa bread. I feel like that Akihisa could give us a few laughs with his thought process, while Minami could add on the seriousness we all enjoy, while getting a few laughs out of it.

Anyhow, the main reason on why I started writing this fanfiction to begin with was because Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts (also known as Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu in the Japanese dub, and the full English translation would be Idiots and Tests and Summon Beings) caught my eye and couldn't let go. I mean it really held on. Once I started watching the anime, I couldn't stop. This is the second anime that got me to re-watch it over and over again. In fact, this anime got re-watched the most by me. Silver Link should be proud of producing Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu, and FUNimation must be proud of getting ahold of the translation of Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts.

So in other words, I'm a die hard Baka and Test fan.

One last note; the parenthesis [(_)] are to show that the character is whispering.

Anyhow, I feel like I've wasted a lot of time just talking in the prologue, so I will begin the chapter... NOW!

**THIS IS IN AKIHISA'S PROSPECTIVE**

"Gwaa..." I'm starting to wake up.

First thing I see, two days in a row, Minami's face, which gave me a scare. I couldn't help myself from jumping out of bed (well, kind of. I was still in bed, just sitting up). Did she sleep in the same bed as me? Just-just to kill me!? I'm not wounded, am I? Nope, nothing. Whew.

I'm trying to sit up even more, but the blanket's overheating me. Maybe if I do this, and then that, ah, much better. Just going to relax for a minute, that's all.

Shouko and Yuuji are in the same bed, but Yuuji's tied up. It looks like he was tortured. Hazuki is sleeping on a smaller bed. So, hmmm. Minami...

She let her hair down, which makes sense. Even so I know her as my natural enemy, when she's sleeping, it's kinda cute. What's this strange feeling that I'm having? Well, whatever the case is, I don't really have much to do in bed besides just watch everyone sleep, so time for-

"Mmm, gwaa, mmm..." Minami's getting up now?

Nope, she's just pulling the blanket closer to her-  
This is awkward. When she pulled the blanket, she also pulled me... on top of her! If she finds out I was on top of her-

"Aki?"

I'm dead.

What to do, what to do, what to do, what to do? Got it! Before she realizes it, I'll just secretly get myself off of her.

I'm trying to move myself, get myself away from 'the beast' known as Minami before 'the beast' awakens. My heart is beating so fast, and I don't know why. Is it out of fear? What's this strange feeling? What the hell am I thinking!? I should just be focus on survival!

(Aki,) Minami said as she begun opening her eyes, her face is turning red, (please get off of me.)

Her face is turning beet red. Is she angry at me? Embarrassed? Both? I wish I could read her thoughts; then I would know.

**MINAMI'S PROSPECTIVE**

His face turned all red after I asked him to get off me. Why is he hesitating?

(I'm not mad, but please get off of me.) I finally say.

"Eh? You're not?" Aki seemed confused.

(No, but if you keep yelling like that, you'll wake Sakamoto and the others up.)

He was still on top of me...

(Aki, get off of me!)

(Sorry Minami.)

Finally, some breathing room. He finally got out of bed, and I followed behind. Why was he on top of me to begin with? It's confusing, but I'm going to ask him soon... or now.

"Aki, why were you on top of me to begin with?"

"You pulled me on top of you."

I did? I must've been sleeping then. But, something doesn't add up; how would I have been able to if I didn't even touch him? Surely he would've tried getting out before getting on top of me.

"You see, I'm guessing that you were trying to cover yourself up, so you pulled the blanket over you, along with me."

"But it's still hard to believe that I would be able to pull you."

It was true; even if I was trying to cover up, how come he ended on top of me?

"I was sitting on the blanket."

Oh.

"Okay, sorry Aki."

*gruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuumbleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee*

"Eh... what's there to eat?"

Now that I think about it, I think I did bring some food over and put them in the fridge.

"Hold on Aki."

*door open, bag sounds, door close*

"Ah, Aki, here. I almost forgot I brought some food here."

It was some sandwiches wrapped in a plastic baggie to prevent them from going bad.

"What's in them?"

Hm, what's in them? If I had to say...

"I think some beef-"

"It's chow time!"

*num num num num num num num num num num num num num num num num*

...

"HOT! HOT HOT HOT!" Aki screamed out. It looked like he was breathing fire.

"-and one has wasabi. Aki, you should've let me finished." I said as I started eating a sandwich DOESN'T have wasabi.

Some time later, Shouko appeared with a dead Yuuji being dragged by a rope. Hazuki also woke up. Her hair is a bit messed up, but she has in in her pig tails that she loves so much.

*muffle sound made by Yuuji*

"Um, Shouko. What happened to Yuuji?" Aki asked.

"Yuuji disobeyed." Shouko replied.

'Disobeyed?' I think I have a decent idea in what she means.

*muffle sound from Yuuji*

Yuuji's panicking. Looking at the time, it's around 8:45, so we should get ready to head out.

"Guys," I begin to speak, "we need to get packing. The train's leaving at 9:30. Come on, hurry up."

My stuff was already packed. Hm, I should help Aki.

"Aki, do you need any help?"

"Um, I think I might be alright."

"I'm going to help anyways."

"Eh? Please don't!"

As I started lifting some of his clothes into his suitcase, a thin, paper-like book falls down. EH? IS THIS PORN!?

"Aki! You must die!"

"It's not what it looks like Minami! It's, it's Yuuji's! Please don't! AGGGGG! MY ELBOW CAN'T BEND LIKE THAT!"

"Yuuji, you must be punished."

*panicking muffle sounds from Yuuji*

*muffled scream*

*sigh* "We might've overdid it. Now we got to pack for the boys." I sighed and said.

"That's fine." Shouko happily said.

* * *

**SOME TIME LATER**

We finally boarded the train. It was me, Shouko, and Yuuji sitting on one side, and Aki and Hazuki on the other. The train ride back will be long.

Shouko is leaning on Yuuji, Yuuji is still tied up, and Aki is tired of carrying all of our stuff.

Suddenly, a familiar man walks up.

"Hello, sirs and madams, may I interest you in some of the train's goods?"

Oh! It's the cart man, the same person that thought Hazuki was mine and Aki's child.

"Oh, it's the couple I met the other day. I hope you enjoyed your stay in Tokyo, it's a large city, right?"

Now that I'm looking, I see a name tag. It's not Japanese, so he must be from another country. Anyway, his name is 'Ted.'

"It was huuuuuuuugggggggggge." Hazuki replied happily.

"Is this another couple? Why is this man tied up?"

"His is my husband." Shouko said. "He disobeyed."

*mumbling sound from Yuuji*

"Well, I need to get back. I hope we could meet again. Bye bye."

That was kind if weird. Not bad, just weird.

* * *

**AFTER THE TRAIN REACH THE STATION**

"Ah! It feels great to be back!" Aki said.

*angry mumbling from Yuuji*

"What did he say?" Aki asked in confusion.

"He said 'untie me you crazy girl.'" Shouko replied.

"I don't think that's what he said." I say.

Shouko took off the mouth cover on Yuuji.

"Untie me you crazy girl!"

"If I do that, you will try to escape."

*buzz buzz*  
*electrocuting sound*

"AGGGGG!" Yuuji screamed.

"Awww, aren't they perfect Aki?"

"Maybe we should head home."

* * *

**SOME TIME LATER, AT YUUJI'S HOUSE**  
**AKIHISA'S PROSPECTIVE**

"This is where Yuuji lives." Shouko said.

So this is Yuuji's house. Seems like too much of a nice place for a demon like Yuuji.

"We will be going now."

"Okay, bye Shouko! Good luck with Yuuji."

Well, while I'm walking home, I might as well walk with Minami and Hazu- wait, Minami might've prepare my death trap. I should walk home-

"Aki, could you walk us home?"

-by myself...

...

...

AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! SHE IS GOING TO KILL ME! I COULD SEE IT! SHE'S GOING TO TAKE ME DOWN A LONG, DARK ALLEY AND KILL ME ON THE SPOT!

"Hehehe, um, are you sure Minami?"

"Oh yeah, it'll be fun. I mean, we've already walked to Sakamoto's house, so why not?"

Damn, I'm cornered.

"Who is she, Aki?"

I could feel a killing aura around Minami. Looks like she might just kill me right now.

"Don't tell me that my dear Aki is in love with Yuuji!"

I'm not a homosexual! Even if I was, I wouldn't want Yuuji! He's an ugly monster!

"Eh, no! I'm not a homosexual Minami! I would never date that sad excuse of a human being!"

Looks like I'm down to one choice...

"F-fine Minami, hehehe."

I must die.

* * *

**LATER THAT DAY, AT MINAMI'S HOUSE**

"Ah, we're here. Thanks Aki." Minami said delightedly

"Yeah! We're home! Thanks baka onii-chan!" Hazuki was cheerful.

"Yeah." I said, still with a soul.

Hazuki ran inside the house, Minami strolled behind.

"Hehe, idiot!" Minami was extremely cheerful.

* * *

**BACK AT MY HOUSE**

"Made it back. Whew. I'm hungry. What's there to eat."

I checked my fridge. The soup is still out from a couple of days ago, so it is bad. I should throw that out later. Ah, a box. Oh, and cookies. When did I get some of these?

"Mm, this isn't half bad. A bit crun- AGGGG!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

In case you guys didn't get the end, those were Himeji's amazing, special cookies for Akihisa. I shall name them Himeji's Death to Akihisa, Yuuji, Kouta, and Hideyoshi Cookies of Death, or HDAYKHCD. Ah, if greatness can be measured in how much souls you take, then Himeji must be the greatest there is. But greatness ISN'T measured in how much souls you take, so she isn't that great. Still nice to have though. I mean her, not the cookies. The cookies would kill me.

This is my very first fanfiction ever written, and I am extremely thankful you guys read this. The amount of readers amazed me, which I will leave unknown. Anywho, I wrote this fanfiction based off of the anime, not the manga nor the light novels. I thought of Akihisa and Minami going on a trip was rather fun, and yes, Hazuki had to come along. She couldn't be left alone. Yuuji and Shouko had also helped out big time for the success of this trip. I'm sorry if there wasn't much of whole Akihisa x Minami, but I didn't want to rush things here. Who knows; something might come up in the next fanfiction.

I would like to think the readers for their support in making this possible. I was rather scare of doing this, but then once I saw how much readers I had, I was thankful. Not views, but the visitors. Anyhow, thanks!

More special thanks to the following:  
Pseudnomounys, for leaving that pleasant review. Let's hope that more Akihisa x Minami fanfictions come out. You receive the 'Akihisa x Minami Notice' badge. I couldn't think up of a name. You should make an account so I may thank you properly.

demigod39cluesfan, thanks. I still have hopes for that season three. You receive the 'Hopes For A Season Three' badge

AsianLyfe67, for the review two minutes after I was checking my reviews to thank for this author's note. Nice timing. Lolz. But yeah, thanks. You receive the 'Nice Timing' badge.

Evy Disiata, for helping me with finding those pesky mistakes in the first chapter. You receive the 'Finding Pesky Mistakes' badge

The 0dd 0ne, thanks for calling my story "good." You receive the '"Good"' badge

Lastly, Takagi Akito, for being the first person to help me out and for the first review. You receive the 'First to Help Aniwatcher154 Out' badge and the 'First to Review' badge.

I receive the 'Giving Out Badges For No Reason' badge and the 'Give Yourself A Badge' badge.

NOW, FOR SOME UNANSWERED QUESTIONS!  
You guys might be thinking something like 'what did Yuuji ask Akihisa?' Well, I'm not going to answer that for a certain reason, but you could expect that question to be answered in the next fanfiction.  
'Are Akihisa and Minami going out?' No, sorry. Like I said, I'm not trying to rush their relationships.  
'What can we expect in the next chapter/fanfiction?' Well, remember what I said in the first chapter? War with Class D, Yuuji said that, well, that's the aim for the next fanfiction.  
'What is up with the 'Baka and Test Specials?' Why is there only one chapter?' The specials are there as a second-hand story. They have almost no connection towards the story whatsoever, just to read for fun. There is only one chapter in there because one holiday (with the exception of New Years due to the fact that I posted one for Christmas) had passed, and no one requested any specials. Please do request a special from me; I would be happy to do one, there should be almost no exceptions on why I will not. However, I WILL NOT do a sexual special, as I will remember a mental scar. Damn yaoi.

Okay, that's about it. This author's note is probably longer than the chapter itself (not including the author's note as part of the chapter). Hehehe. Okay, please review on what you guys think of this fanfiction. If you have a request for a special, please PM me or leave a review in 'Baka and Test Specials.' I will replied to you guys whenever possible. Of course, if you want to, please favorite/follow the fanfiction or myself. That would be nice of you all.


	7. Author's Note

I said I'll be getting the author's note up, and here it is. My final words for this fanfiction. Well, let us begin.

When I first started writing this fanfic up, I was kind of scared of the results. I didn't know what you guys would like. It had me worried. I was thinking about how I should start off the fiction, and I thought 'what would be a nice way of getting this fanfiction up and running?' So I was thinking, and sure enough, I decided that I want to do an Aki x Minami fanfiction.

When I started, I already knew the route I wanted to take. I just didn't decided on how I would take it. By foot? By car? Train? Plane? That was a little joke, but I was still deciding on how I should do it.

After the first chapter, I decided that I would have Yuuji and Shouko make an appearance. To be honest, I think it was before the first chapter, but I forget which one it was. I wanted to make my story a bit unique, like everyone else's. After I finished the second chapter, I begun thinking that I should have Himeji make an appearance of some kind. Thus, she got in the second chapter. It wasn't necessary, but it was more for entertainment.

The third chapter I had it already down. I knew what I wanted to do, for the most part. Himeji, again, was going to show up… as a cook. I thought after that that everyone would be dead, the train would stop, and Himeji would get thrown in the middle of nowhere. Of course, she couldn't get a job in one day, and not as a cook, might I add. As a side note, the man with a pushcart was my first OC, who didn't get a big role in the storyline, other than embarrassing Akihisa and Minami.

In the fourth chapter, I knew what was going to happen. I had it planned out. Everything was perfect. I added in some things here and there, but other than that, it was nicely planned out.

Chapter five was kind of a wild card for me. Akihisa and Yuuji fighting three grown men in an alley, while Minami and was held hostage. Scary. After that, they ate. To be honest, if I was held hostage, I would not eat as easily as how Minami did. Okay, maybe I would've. Okay fine, I would've ate easily. I also thought that the whole indirect kiss thing would be funny. I also forgot to answer a certain question, which threw around the plot a bit, but it worked out better.

Finally, chapter six. Nothing special really. They went home, and the man with the pushcart came back! Ya! My favorite side character. You know, the characters that has no eyes in the anime, or the ones that are just cardboard cutouts. Maybe just no-eyes. In the end, Akihisa 'died.' Well, he ate Himeji's cooking. That's death to any man.

Now, for the reviews. They were nice. I was really happy about them. I was also surprised by the number of people that read my fanfic. The number of views were also amazing.

Now, to finish this note, I want to say that I've added a poll on my wall. Who do you think Akihisa should end up with? And yes, I've put up the Hideyoshi option and his sister option. Twelve choices; one pick. It should be exciting to see who you guys think he'll end up with. Feel free to explain to me why in a PM, and I will respect your decision, even if I don't like the pairing (there are some I do not think Akihisa will end up with). Of course, please be serious about who you pick.


End file.
